Oh Lover
by lil.cat.princess
Summary: Damon and Elena find themselves in a turmoil after having incredible sex, and soon become obsessed with each other, desperate for more sex, more love, and more of the other's body.


Chapter 1: An Encounter and One Sexy Afternoon

"Elena, you finally have a bio partner. This is Damon Salvatore." I shake his hand gently then I sit down. I look over to find him staring at me. I roll my eyes and I take out my notebook. Suddenly I feel his hand touch mine. I look down to see a note.

 _Would you like to hang out with me?_

I scoff.

 **Hang out or hook up?**

He smiles a little.

 _Well, I do have a car and a backseat if you'd like to, I have an extra long amount of time until my next class… Although I wouldn't need that long to make you scream my name._

My cheeks heat up instantly.

 **Are you seriously that cocky and arrogant? I don't just sleep around. I have class, unlike some of the girls you fuck.**

He raises an eyebrow.

 _You need to get laid… Loosen up, will you? I will gladly untighten the screw that's been there for a while._

I bite back a laugh.

 **Oh really? What if I told you that I only sleep with a guy if he takes me out on a date?**

He looks at me but I focus on the video Mr. Flynn put on.

 _I will gladly take you out on a date if I get to sleep with you._

I bite my lip, a suddenly erotic picture popping into my head. I rub my thighs together timidly. I'm about to write a response when he takes the paper back.

 _I can take care of that little issue in the back of my Camaro if you let me._

I go breathless. He must smell it, which means he's like me.

 **Tell me something and I'll think about it. Are you a vampire?**

He looks at me and I look back, sharing the intensity of his gaze. He then looks back down at the paper.

 _How did you know? Are you?_

I scribble down my answer.

 **Yes. I've been a vampire since 1597.**

He smiles.

 _An older woman. So, would you like to have sex with me, Elena? We are both vampires, so it would be intense and mind blowing for us both._

I realize what I want, and I decide to take it.

 **Okay.**

He grins then I take the paper and I slide it in my back pocket. I pay attention and take notes for the rest of class, waiting in anticipation to hear the shrill cry of the bell. Soon it goes off, then I gather up my bag and I look at Damon. "Where to now?" He smiles then takes my hand. We walk outside and it's pouring, so I look at him. "I don't think you planned for this, did you?"

"I didn't plan for any of this. Just lucky, I guess." I smile then I throw my arms around his neck and I press a hot kiss to his lips. He kisses me back, hard, and I moan into his mouth. He places a hand on the back of my head and the other around my waist. I pull away after a minute and I look up at him. "I know you had this idea of us somehow having sex in the back of a freaking Camaro, but why don't we use my car? It doesn't have a trunk, it has a hatchback and a lot of space."

"I won't have sex in the back of a minivan, baby." I raise an eyebrow. "It's not a minivan," I take out my keys, "it's a black SUV with semi tinted windows." He laughs then I begin walking over to my car. He follows and I climb inside. "Nice."

"It was a birthday gift."

"From who?"

"My best friend Caroline. We've been friends since birth, so about 433 years or so."

"I've been a vampire since 1864."

"Very young. Explains why you're so cocky." He quirks an eyebrow then I turn on a dirt road and begin driving towards a small area where nobody goes, so we won't be caught.

"Where the hell are we going?"

"Patience is a virtue." He shrugs. "How many times have you been in college?" I stop the car then I unbuckle my seatbelt. "A few." He smiles. "There are blankets in the back. I enjoy taking things slow to get things heated up, and I enjoy being the dominant one which is fine for human guys, but I don't know about you." He leans across the seat. "I like being the one to make you moan." I bite my lip. "Fine with me." He grabs my face and pulls me into a bruising kiss. He slides his tongue in my mouth and kisses me languidly. We crawl over the seats and into the back seats, where he properly lays me down. I push the seats up so we have more room and his hands begin exploring my body. I kick off my shoes then I pull his lips down to mine, running my fingers through his wet hair. I push his drop dead sexy leather jacket off of his shoulders and he rips my cardigan, making the buttons fly everywhere. I moan when he sucks on my neck, his warm tongue meeting my cold skin. I grab his shirt and I rip it open, running my hands up his chest. He shivers under my touch before kissing above my shirt and ripping it down the middle. He slowly unbuttons my jeans and I bite my lip. He takes them off of me before admiring my body for a moment. The car is silent except for our heavy breaths and the sound of thunder crackling as the rain pours down, making loud thumps on my windows upon their landing.

I stare at him and he stares right back; in this moment, I think we develop a deeper understanding of one another. And I think both of us know that this is the start to something much bigger than both of us.

Then he kisses me, and my heart leaps into my throat. Never- in my 433 years on this earth- has a man been able to make me feel this way. Now I know what Caroline means when she says that Klaus' touch is different somehow.

Things slow down as he pulls away to look at me again. I unbutton his jeans and I stare up at his beautiful face. He pushes them down and I feel my heart begin to beat erratically. I sit up for a moment and I undo the clasp of my bra. He stares at my chest then he looks back up at my face. I look at him expectantly, waiting for rejection. He kisses me again instead. I push his boxers down and he kicks them off before hooking his fingers into my panties and pulling them down. He kisses me once more before promptly pushing inside of me. I pull away and my mouth opens in pure bliss. He begins moving and I wrap my arms around his neck, my entire body heating up with pleasure. "Damon, oh my god…" He increases his pace and I moan, needing the delicious friction he's giving me. "Oh fuck! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Fuck me harder." He slams into me harder. "Fuck, do you like my cock inside you? Do you like that?" He asks. "Yes! Fuck yes! Oh my god you feel so fucking good in me!" He speeds up more to the point where he's using vamp speed and I begin feeling the tidal waves of pleasure wash through me. He reaches down and rubs my clit and I scream before clamping down around him. My orgasm tears through me like a lion and I come down onto his member. He comes too, and our juices mix. I smile as euphoria floods my body. "Oh my god…" He smiles too and pulls out of me then lays down next to me. "God, that was fantastic."

"Am I the best you've ever had?" He asks in a cocky tone. I laugh. "You wish."

"Really? Who was the best then?"

"Oh no, we're not discussing my sex life." He reaches down and begins slowly rubbing my clit. "Tell me who's the best." My head falls back and pleasure overwhelms me again. "Damon…"

"Tell me." He rubs my clit faster and I grab his arm. "You! Fuck, you are the best!" He moves down my body and latches his mouth onto my aching pussy and begins sucking wildly. I hold his head against me and I grind against him. "Fuck!" My wetness drips out of me, into his eager mouth. Suddenly I come on his face, screaming his name. He drinks me in, moaning and closing his eyes. He wipes his face then lays back down next to me. "God, you go a long way to prove your point."

"I do indeed." He kisses me softly and I nuzzle into him. He kisses my forehead. "I've never cuddled with a girl before."

"Really?"

"Not really my thing." I look up at him and bite my lip. "Well, then I am honored." He kisses me again. "Elena-"

"Shh…" I press my fingers to his lips. "Don't talk. Just kiss me."


End file.
